A Collection of Nalu One-Shots
by KanaeHitomi
Summary: Well, there's not much to be said is there? A compilation of nalu one-shots from my tumblr page ranging from angsty to REALLY angsty. Did i mention angsty? And possibly some smut thrown into the mix as well. Enjoy!
1. Ash Like Gold

_AN: Hey there! Boy it's been awhile since i've updated anything here! Now as you can probably already tell from the title, this will be a compilation of all my one-shots that i've written on my tumblr page (which btw is the same as my username here) re-uploaded here for ease of reading!_ _You can also head there for more crazy (ahem*sinful*ahem) content as well as some requested stories that i'll probably not upload here._

 _Ah i'm rambling again, so without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

Summary : With the newly awoken E.N.D inside of him, he knew he had to keep the demon away from his nakama at all cost. But what he didn't know, was that he's not the only who would be loosing something irreplaceable to them that day. Nalu.

* * *

 **Ash Like Gold**

* * *

 _" Natsu!"_

The anguished cry ripped past Lucy's chapped lips, screaming her partner's name till her throat was hoarse. Her captor's arms straining with effort as she continued to struggle desperately against the firm grasp around her waist.

" Let me go! I have to help him, Erza!" She cried, her eyes fixated on the lone figure struggling against himself in the distance, _" Let me go!"_

 _" Get a hold of yourself!"_ The scarlet haired mage snapped, twisting her body and Lucy's sharply to the side to avoid yet another wave of flame. " Leave this to Gray, Lucy."

" I made a promise to my dad that _i'll_ be the one to destroy E.N.D." His jaw tensed up as he looked determinedly at the said person.

Lucy's eyed widened in shock, her trembling hands coming up to cover her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, " But the only way to destroy E.N.D is to…"

Gray nodded, but his voice was filled with pain when he spoke, " Kill Natsu. The only way is to kill Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

" You can't!" The celestial mage screamed, _" I won't allow you to!"_

" Oh for god sake _look around you Lucy!_ " His hands flung out to gesture at his surroundings, " How do you think Natsu would feel if he knew that _thing_ in him did all this to his beloved city?!"

" That _thing_ destroyed half the city and put most the guild members in critical condition, and some of them have families to go back to! Think about Asuka! I'm sure you know very well what she is feeling in this exact moment she's sitting by her mother's bedside!" He finished with a bitter note, immediately regretting the words he just said when the blond flinch back as if she's been physically hurt.

" I'm sorry you had to hear that Lucy, it it is the truth." Erza said softly." We have no choice, every second we waste here, E.N.D comes closer and closer to taking over Natsu's body. We've got to end this before that happens, i'm sure Natsu would prefer to still be in control himself when the time comes for him."

Her voice came out in short, pained gasps as she clenched at the singed material above her chest, shaking her head in denial, " But there has got to be some other way! There's got to be some other way for you to kill E.N.D without k-killing Natsu-"

" Then what do you propose we do then?!" Gray retorted sharply, turning back to look at her with cold, hardened eyes, " Do you think i _want_ to kill him?! He is my friend, Lucy! My closest friend!"

 _" And i love him!"_

Her head snapped up and Gray took several steps back at the look of pure hurt in her eyes, but it also burned with a fiery resolve, the blond took the chance to scramble quickly away from the two of them when Erza's arms went slack in shock at her confession, placing a hand on her hip where her key pouch hung from her belt.

" And it's because i love him," She said, her face set in a hard determined look, " _that i cannot allow you to kill him."_

Lucy turned to look at Erza, and she smiled, the hard expression melting away to reveal a smile so bright and hopeful, it sent a jolt of fear through Erza, feeling as if she was trying to tell her something.

The said woman took a warning step forward, her voice apprehensive, " W-What are you-"

The blond simply replied in a soft voice, " I'm going to get my Natsu back."

" Lucy!" They both cried when she bolted form her spot, running away from them faster than they've ever seen her run before.

But before the two could chase after her, a torrent of flame slammed right into the structure beside them and the building fell, smoking debris and various smoldering building supports came crashing down in front of their path.

Erza and Gray managed to catch a last glimpse of the blond's back as she dashed towards the rings of fire from behind their ice shield before the last slab of concrete slammed down in front of them with an ominous thump.

* * *

Natsu howled out in pain, falling to his knees and hugging himself when yet another spiked scale ripped past sinew and popped out from his back with a sickening squelch, blood splurting from his mouth when he coughed out violently.

" G-Get…the fuck… _o-out of my body!"_

 **" Stop resisting me, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, relinquish your body to me and revert to your true form "**

" S-Stop calling… me that _\- ARGH_!"

Flames exploded out violently from his body, wave after wave of sweltering white-hot fire spilled forth from him, scorching and singeing every thing in sight, the flames he unknowingly created forming a pulsing, blazing barrier around him in a wide radius.

 **" Surrender to me, Slayer."**

" Like hell i will!" He spat out.

 **" _You will_ , its only a matter of time, you can't deny your true nature."**

As if on cue, he grit his teeth and suppressed a scream when a curved horn poked out from his head and pushed its way out, a steady stream of blood dripped down the right side of his face with every inch the horn grew out from his head.

 **" I'll start by breaking your will."**

Natsu managed a grin, " Good luck with that!"

 **" And i have someone who'll help me with that."**

" _-uuuuu!"_

Natsu's head snapped up in alarm, turning his head to look around him with quick jerky movements, praying that for once, his ears were playing tricks on him.

They were not.

 _" Natsuuu!"_ The shout came again, from the lips of the _only_ person he desperately hoped wouldn't see him in this state.

As if reacting to his raging, panicked emotions when he saw the long blond hair popping up from the distance , the fire around him burned brighter and hotter, casting up walls of flame so intense, it lit up the dark skies.

" Lucy?" He breathed out, shaking his head disbelievingly, his voice increasing in volume with every word," What are you doing?"

The said blond took a shuddering, steeling breath just before she stepped into the blazing inferno, the edges of her hair and what's left of her clothes catching on fire but she quickly patted them out as she continued on through the fire.

" No, go back!" He screamed at her in alarm the moment he caught a whiff of her blood, " Lucy, stop!"

She ignored him, pressing on barefooted with gritted teeth when her shoes burned off, her entire body screaming in protest, with every step she took it became harder and harder to ignore the pain blooming out all over her skin went they started to blister and burn.

 **" I wonder, how much would i have to hurt that blond mate of yours, till you finally break into a million pieces?"**

" Stop it…" Natsu covered his ears, seething, but the voice continued to ring mockingly in his head.

 **" Burning her limb by limb, slowly carving lines into that smooth skin of hers…"**

 _" Stop it…"_

 **" Killing her?"**

He finally snapped, " STOP IT!"

 **" Oh just imagine it!"** The voice of the demon in him crackled with amusement, **" The light fading out from her eyes right in front of you, would you _grieve_ , Slayer? Knowing that it was _you_ who caused her death?"**

He let out another straggled gasp just as claws erupted from his right hand, " Get away from me Lucy!"

" I can't possibly do that." Her voice whispered to him from behind, his shocked onyx-green eyes locking with her brown ones when he turned to look back sharply, the guilt he felt increased by a hundredfold when he took notice of the multiple burns of laceration that were scattered all over her body, all cause by _him._ " You've always been the one to save me Natsu.'

She crumbled to her knees in front of him, reaching out to cup his face and smiling up brightly at him," Now its time for the princess to save her dragon."

" N-No Lucy-" He gasped, desperately trying to push her hands away when he felt the tell-tale pulse in his back of another incoming transformation, " Get away from me, don't look at me-"

" How can i do that when you're suffering right in front of me!" She looked fiercely into his eyes.

" I don't want to hurt you- _GAH!"_

Much to his horror, instead of pushing away, Lucy hugged him tight, but his words were drowned out by the gurgling of blood that spilled from his lips when a set of wings tore through his back, splattering the ground with a crimson trail when they unfurled.

Lucy only held him closer, her tears wetting his bare shoulders, sobbing angrily, " The only way you'd be hurting me is by leaving me alone, you idiot!"

 **" The time in nigh, Slayer, its only a matter of time before i have full control of your body…"** The malicious voice said in his head, the hidden implications behind his words only made him all the more panicked.

The pulsing feeling returned, and Natsu looked up in alarm when the walls of flame started closed up around him, grabbing at her hands, he tried to pry her from him," You have to get away from me _now_ , Lucy, _please."_

He choked out, face twisting up in an expression of utter sorrow, he cried out desperately," Please! I don't want to hurt you anymore than i've already done, _please just get away from me!"_

 _" No!"_ She screamed, " I refuse to leave you!"

The wind around of them whirled violently just as a huge pillar of light burst forth from Lucy, piercing the sky and clearing the clouds, revealing a sky full of minuscule glowing stars as she poured her magic into him.

" If that demon is that of darkness, i'll purify it then!"

Natsu opened his mouth, but the words uttered were not his, neither was the malevolent grin that spread across his cheeks, **" Such weak magic, is that all you can do, mortal?"**

Lucy looked up startled, but her eyes met crimson red irises instead of the olive green that she knew, " N-Natsu?"

 **" Wrong answer, mortal."** The uncharacteristic grin on Natsu's face widened, **" Now watch, Slayer…"**

Lucy gasped sharply, slowly looking down at the dripping claws that stabbed right through her stomach with wide disbelieving eyes.

 **" …as i end her life with _your hands_."**

The demon retracted his hands with a jerk, and immediately the blood pooled around the slightly charred fabric around and ran down her legs.

 _" Nooooooo!"_ Natsu roared, smashing his body against the mental restrains that E.N.D trapped him in, watching everything through the demon's eyes that once belonged to him.

The blond coughed out blood, but her resolve never faltered, her grip on Natsu's body simply tightened, " I will get rid of you E.N.D, if it the last thing i do!"

 **" You, a mere mortal, think you can defeat me - Zeref's greatest demon?"**

" With One Magic!" Her eyes burned bright, as if there were a million stars glittering in those deep brown eyes, " With love!"

The demon laughed mockingly, **" Let's put that _love_ to the test then!"**

Fire and pure celestial magic clashed as the two remained in a fierce embrace, both fighting for control, the slightest shift in their concentration could mean possible death for either party.

The demon frowned when he felt a shift in energy, and his eyes twitch in mild annoyance, a mere mortal was overpowering him? It was gradual, but he could feel the increasingly intensifying golden energy pulsing off the woman's body.

Deciding he had enough fun playing with the human, as well as having his full of his vessel's screams of outrage and desperation, E.N.D growled, **" I grow weary of this pointless waste of magic, this ends now, mortal."**

At once, she was enveloped in a dome of blackish-crimson flames, and she screamed.

If walking through the rings of fire was bad, what she felt now was purgatory.

Every lick of the flame felt like a thousand knifes piercing into her skin, it was so hot that the wound in her stomach immediately cauterized when the fire touched it, she could only scream.

 **" Stop that incessant screeching of yours, Slayer, it's giving me a headache."**

Natsu didn't know he could bleed in his own mind, his fists beaten raw to the point where he could catch the barest glimpse of ivory, but he couldn't care less, not when his precious person was bring burnt alive _right before his eyes._

All he saw was red.

Her blood.

 _So much blood._

" Lucy! Lucy! _Lucy!"_ He screamed repeatedly almost in a mantra, fighting with a berserker's rage against the fog that blocked him from taking back his body," Give me back my fucking body!"

 **" Stop fighting back."**

Flames licked around his body, the shadow casted behind him billowing up to almost that of his father's, scales pushing out from the skin around his eyes and his eyes turned reptilian.

 **" Stop fighting back!"**

With a snap, white-hot flames burst forth from him, and he roared, _" DON'T LAY ANOTHER FUCKING HAND ON MY MATE!"_

Despite the flames that slowly burned her skin away, she held tight to Natsu's body, but when she felt something trickle down legs, her eyes looked downwards and widened in horror.

A single droplet of gold glinted back at her.

A trail of gold with the barest hint of silver followed the path of her blood that flowed down her leg. With a single hand, she grab her key pouch and ripped the cover open.

Her world came to a screeching halt.

For there was nothing left but a tiny pool of molten metal left inside, and swimming in the middle of it was the remains of a certain broken key.

Her hand shook when she fished it out, everything around her muted itself out, nothing else mattered anymore, Lucy didn't even know if her heart was still beating.

The golden light flickered as her resolve faltered, but her arms remained clasped around Natsu's neck, her breadth coming out in sharp, body jarring gasps, tears falling freely from her cheeks.

 **" Crying tears of regret, mortal? From the start, you never were strong to defeat me anyway!"** The demon sneered triumphantly, **" Love? One Magic? Such is the wishful thinking of men! Those things never existed in the first place!"**

 _" What are you still sniveling about girl?! Was my sacrifice for you in vain?!"_

Lucy's head jolted up in shock, whispering, " Aquarius…?"

At that moment, the molten keys evaporated from the ground and her pouch into a shimmering curtain of gold and silver particles that surrounded her, enveloping her in a warm, embrace.

 _" Lucy-san, i'll miss your nice boooooody!"_

 _" Puun puun!"_

 _" I wanted to be lots more helpful to you, Lucy!"_

" Taurus, Plue, Lyra…" The blond whimpered, as three particularly large orbs flew in front of her before sinking into her skin, their respective signs imprinting themselves into the skin of her right arm, lower left belly and the side of her left thigh.

 _" Take care of your hair, ebi."_

 _" Moshi moshi, please take care of yourself, Lucy-dono."_

 _" May the knowledge of the stars be forever with you, along with a final gift."_

The blond wept, feeling their warmth as their orbs entered her body, Sagittarius's sign appearing on her left forearm, Cancer's on the side of her right thigh and Crux's on the right side of her neck, and she commenced the spell that downloaded into her brain, supported by the magic of her spirits that fused together with her,

" S-Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…"

Three more orbs floated in front of her eyes, and their words made Lucy laugh, but her tears fell even harder then before, touching her arms as their signs appeared one by one on both her shoulders, on her left arm and on her right wrist.

" All the stars, far and wide… Show me thy appearance…"

 _" " Piri piri, we'll miss your boobs Lucy~" They say."_

 _" Eep! I'm sorry i can't be by your side anymore, Miss Lucy. Gemini, please stop fondling Miss Lucy's breasts while inside Horologium, i'm so sorry!"_

 _" We are! Aquarius will kill me for saying this but, nice boobs Lucy!"_

The next two orbs drifted next to her face, and her heart ached so badly, she almost couldn't breath, and she choked during her spell, resisting the urge to scream out their names,

" W-With such shine….Oh Tetrabiblos…"

 _" It's been a pleasure to serve you, Princess. Is it finally time for punishment?"_

 _" I'm glad it was you who saved me from myself that day Lucy, and I, along with all the other spirits, thank you for being such an amazing master to us. We'll all miss you terribly, Lucy."_

As Virgo's sign settled down on her upper right arm and Loke's on the right of her chest, the next sign spoke,

 _" If Layla could see you now, Miss Lucy, she would be very proud of you. Let yourself be consumed by your love for that dragon slayer, continue to believe in yourself, and to believe in the power of the One Magic. And if fate would have it, may we meet again in another life, another timeline."_

All these happened in a matter of seconds, and she could feel the power and warmth from all her spirits surging out from within her when Capricorn's sign appeared on the flat of her stomach, its effects reflected at the golden pillar that surrounded her.

" I am the ruler of the stars…Aspect become complete… "

E.N.D did not react all that well to the surge of magic that the pesky human emitted, roaring furiously, the fire intensified around him, **" You.. _.human_! How do you know this magic?!"**

 **" I refuse to be sealed a second time!"**

Just as he was around to blast the mortal into a thousand smoldering pieces, his own hands disobeyed him, " Don't you dare lay another hand on Lucy!", the words seethed past his mouth.

 **" Stop this, Slayer!"**

At that moment, the voice of her long lost friend spoke into Lucy's head with an annoyed tone, _" An entire year, and not one boyfriend? Those assets are wasted on you, girl."_

" Aquarius!" She half-cried in her head.

 _" Listen to me, this is your only chance of getting your man back you hear me? So don't you dare let our sacrifices be in vain!"_

Without further ado, the blond gasped out the last few sentences,

" Open thy malevolent gate…"

 _" And… as much as i hate to admit it, i- i missed you girl."_

The blond sobbed at this, " O-Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…

 _" But you have to continue walking forwards towards your future, and even if we may not be with you, we'll all watch over you from the stars of the Celestial Realm…"_

 _" So now go get back your man, Lucy!"_

Her eyes flipped wide open, and a intricate golden magic circle formed in her deep brown eyes still streaming with tears as she grabbed Natsu's face with both her hands and screamed,

" Urano Metria! "

The entire area was immediately transformed, and all 88 constellations surround them.

 **" Release me, Slayer!"**

The blond shouted at the demon, and at the person stuck inside the body, " Come back to me, _Natsu!"_

Smashing her lips to his, she let herself be consumed by her magic, by the love she felt for him and pouring it all into that one gesture, just as she releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack.

The demon shrieked, bombarded by a relentless assault of pure, unadulterated magic, from both inside and outside, he was driven out from his vessel, evaporating out from the body in the form of a black mist, all the demonic attributes immediately reversed, and Natsu regained control of his body.

The first thing Natsu noticed, was something soft pressing down insistently on his lips, and the next was that he was back in his body.

But that moment didn't last long, for when the purifying light went out along with the screeching of the demon, Lucy fell.

By instinct, he caught her by her waist, looking down alarmed at her unresponsive state, " Lucy! _Lucy!"_

" N-Natsu…?" If not for his enhanced hearing, he probably wouldn't be able to hear her, " Is t-that really you…?"

" I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He gasped out, his hand covering hers that came up to cup his cheek as the tears continued to fall from both their eyes.

" It really is you…" She gasped out, her eyes looking hazily up, " Natsu, where are you…?"

Natsu let out a shuddering gasp, " I'm right here, Luce, right here!"

 **" That's why i never liked mortals, so fragile. So weak."**

" Fuck off!" The fire dragon howled, scales forming at the sides of his face and his eyes slitting. " If not for you-"

 **" Save your words, Slayer. For i have been defeated already. "** The black mist shriveled with every word, **" I may be gone, but remember, you can't change who you are, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, you still carry the burden of ending Zeref's legacy."**

Once the demon fizzled out, Natsu fell to his knees, cradling Lucy's body in his and surrounding her head with a knee, " Lucy can you hear me?"

" I can't see you, why can't i see you?" Her panicked voice raised slightly in volume.

Natsu choked on his own words, " I'm right here, Luce."

It was then Lucy came to a realization, and she merely smiled, " Ah i see…"

" I'm dying aren't i, Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head vehemently, his entire body shaking as he rambled in desperation, " No! I won't allow you to! Wendy, yes Wendy! She should be nearby, she can fix you Lucy! You'll be as good as new-"

" Shh, Natsu," She hushed him, tracing his cheeks with the hand that's on his cheek and wiping away the tears she felt with her thumb, looking in his general direction, " It's no use, i can feel it."

She chuckled weakly, " Looks like this is it eh?"

" No no! It's not! Stop talking like that!" He snapped, before forcing a smile, " We still have so many adventures to go on, many places left to visit, things to destroy-"

" I'm sorry i can't be with you every step of the way though."

Her soft voice broke him, and he sobbed, " I promised. _I promised_ you i'd protect your future."

" You can't just leave me Lucy! I haven't even- I've yet to-"

" Ah, my vision's cleared. Aren't the stars beautiful today, Natsu?" She said, looking up blankly at the skies as Natsu felt her body getting colder and heavier.

" Y-Yes, they are." He managed to say, looking at anything but the sky, " So beautiful."

" Say… Natsu? Can you do something for me?"

" Anything, Luce, anything!"

" Will you promise me that you'd remember me?"

" How can i possibly forget you!" He cried, his voice trembling, leaning downward, his forehead at her chest as he grabbed both her hands, " You're- you're- _you're my mate!"_

He choked out painfully," I love you Lucy, i love you so _freaking much."_

Natsu's head jerked up when a strong smell of salt assaulted his nose, and he would never forget that face for as long as he lived.

Lucy's practically beamed up back him whilst thick, fat tears rolled down her cheeks, her voice filled with so much feeling, _so much love_ , it made his chest ache painfully, " I love you too, Natsu."

" And because i love you, i ask that you please, _please_ continue living."

She cut him off before he spoke, " I don't think i can rest peacefully knowing that you died because of me, instead, treat every day like a gem, an irreplaceable gem."

" Continue going on those adventures for me would ya?" She smiled through her tears as she wiped away him, " And when the time finally comes for you to go, i'll be waiting to hear them all."

His voice thick with emotion, he said fiercely, straining to keep his signature smile on his face," I p-promise you, Lucy, i will fulfill your wish with all my might."

" That's my Natsu, now come here…"

With a surprising amount of strength, she yanked at his scarf and pulled him down, and kissed him again.

Natsu pushed back desperately, bringing his hand to support her head as he deepened the kiss, pouring every thing he was feeling at that very moment into that one kiss - hurt, despair, happiness, love, only stopping to breath before diving down again to capture her lips with his, savoring every single micro-moment and engraving them into his head.

When they finally separated, she placed a final kiss on his cheek, before leaning in and whispering into his ear, " I will always love you, _my dragon."_

And she fell back limply into his arms, a small smile still on her lips just as a final tear slipped from her shut eyes, the zodiac marks fading away from her skin and disappearing into the breeze like golden ash.

" Lucy!" He shouted in alarm, shaking her, " No no _no! Lucy!"_

The dam broke, and cradling his mate in his arms, the dragon cried, howling his pain into the starry skies.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

When Erza and Gray finally arrived at the scene, they froze, mouths opening up in horror at the scene of despair in front of them.

Natsu looked up at them with hollow eyes, his voice hoarse from screaming, and whispered.

 _" She's gone."_


	2. Till The End of Time

_AN: Let's see if anyone of you can guess where i got my inspiration for this from... huhuhu~_

* * *

Summary : One look. One wish. One week. That was all it took to shatter Lucy's entire existence. Modern time. Nalu week prompt : Wander. One-shot.

* * *

 **Till The End of Time**

* * *

The girl ran. Blond tresses flying wildly as tears flew from her sorrowful brown eyes, she ran into the woods that surrounded her mourning estate, the grey skies casted a dark and ominous shadow over the field of towering trees, but she didn't care, the girl just had to get away.

The girl ran blindly, sharps branches nipped at her pale skin and leaving crimson lines in its wake, it wan't long before sheer physical and mental exhaustion caught up to her and her legs finally gave out beneath her.

Falling, the girl's knees scrapped against the rough, soil covered land and she crashed straight into a the smooth bark of a tree. But instead of standing up, she merely hugged the trunk with her feebly child arms as heavy sobs racked through her body, the branches of the ancient willow tree brushed against her shoulders as a slight breeze blew up, as if trying to console the girl.

A sharp snap came from behind her and the girl's head turned sharply to look in its direction, startled olive tinted obsidian eyes met sorrowful brown.

 _" Hey there...?"_

The boy looked around, then at the girl and at her tear stained dirt smudged face before grinning widely, showing his pointed canines as he extended a hand out to her.

 _" I'm Natsu!"  
_

The girl hesitated, but something in the boy's smile just attracted her to him, like a moth to flame. Gingerly, she accepted his hand. The moment their hands connected, the Fates crackled.

 _" I-I'm Lucy..."  
_

* * *

Seven years passed since their encounter, and in that time, the girl and the boy became the best of friends. The boy helped her get over the trauma of her mother's death, and her presence in turn helped him sooth the hurt of his father's disappearance. He taught her that being able to laugh together with someone is a bliss

.They spent almost every free moment together, they even went to the same elementary and junior high schools, much to the girl's father's dislike.

They were _inseparable._

But as they grew and as time went by, things... _changed._

Both now the ripe age of 18 and graduating from their senior year in high school, the girl finally came to realize the full extent of her feelings for her pink haired best friend.

She was in love with him.

The girl didn't know when or how it happened. It just _did_. But after looking through the simple letter in her hands with the words ' Acceptance Letter' printed in bold, she knew her time with Natsu would slowly coming to an end once she moved to the capital located at least 3 days journey from Magnolia.

The girl realized that it was now or never, she would confess to him during graduation, or she would never have to the chance to again.

On the day of their graduation, tears were shed, graduation slips were given out and buttons were snatched from shirts. The girl came round a corner and walked towards their usual meeting grounds, an ancient cherry blossom locate at the school backyard. Her fingers rubbed nervously against the smooth screen of her phone and reading the message she sent to him for the millionth time.

However, a single glance was all it took to shatter her heart.

The two broke away from their embrace at the girl's sharp intake of breath, and the boy called out to her in alarm when she bolted from her spot, the short white haired girl with him pushed him forward with an urgent expression,

 _" Hurry up and go after her, Natsu!"_

The boy tossed a brief word of thanks behind him before chasing after the blond girl, desperation pumping through his blood and pushing him forward to her. Grabbing her arm when he caught up to her, he pulled her towards him and she spun around into him arms.

She shrieked in protest and pushed him away from her to no avail, every time their skin touched sent another sharp jolt of pain into her shattered heart. The girl eventually gave up struggling when his firm grip on her didn't relent but tightened around her waist instead, and she sobbed into his chest.

The boy looked down in bewilderment at her odd behavior, not knowing why she was acting this way. But when she stated to scream at him, words that he knew she would never say, he knew something was wrong.

But he realized too late.

The girl jerked away from him with one sharp yank and the boy took a startled back at the hurt, utterly broken look on her face, as she whispered the words he wished he never heard her say.

 _" I wish i'd never met you."_

A step backwards, her foot slipped and she fell over the fence, falling straight into the river that laid beneath her.

The last thing before the girl saw before everything went black, was the boy's outstretched hand and his horrified expression.

* * *

Light. That was all the girl saw when she opened her eyes.

The girl looked around in confusion. Feeling the grainy sand of the park she used to play at as a child beneath her hands, she was sure it got demolished 5 years ago, so why was she here now when she was sure she just drowned moments ago?

A high pitched cry from behind snapped her out of her thoughts, and a blur of pink ran out in front of her, her name spilling forth from the boy's lips and she looked on in shock.

The boy turned his pink haired head to look at her, and his young voice called out frantically to her as tears threatened to spill forth from his onyx eyes.

 _" Hey weird lady, have you seen my friend?"_

The girl sworn she could hear laughter from the distance, looking down at the younger self of her crush, she came to a conclusion.

She just went back in time.

But at what price?

 _"I'm looking for someone that looks a lot like you. Do you happen to know anything about her? S-She just disappeared in front of me!"_

The urge to reveal her identity to him was great, but somehow she had a feeling that she shouldn't.

Shaking her head, the boy look at her in dismay, and she looked on with a heavy heart as he ran around the whole day, searching for her, trying to bring them both back together.

The girl wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, she wanted to grab him into a hug and say his name, to say that she was right there in front of his eyes,

But she couldn't.

* * *

A week passed, and everyday of that week the boy came to the park to search for her, and each time he saw her, seating at the bench they made so many memories on, tracing the crude carving of their names they made on its rough surface with a woeful expression.

The boy then revealed to her that it was his last day in town, he was moving away. Looking away with slight blush, he rubbed the back of his head and muttered longingly.

 _" I wish you were her, i still had so many thing to tell her, so many adventures to go to..."  
_

 _" I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her..."_

These words broke her inside, and she cried. She cried at how foolish she was, and at the hurtful words she hurled at his future self before she was tossed back into time.

The girl couldn't hold back anymore, in tears, she told him the truth, and with each word the boy's eyes widened.

But just before she could finish, she was suck right back into the wrecked space-time continuum.

* * *

When the girl's eyes opened once again, she found herself in a completely grey world ravaged by the hands of time as a consequence of her actions. A world devoid of life, devoid of sound, devoid of colors.

Save the crumpled looking photo in her hands.

The girl looked down with a grim smile at the photo in her hands, reminiscing of a time where such vibrant colors still existed, a time when he was still smiling so brightly at her.

She reveled in the warmth his smile still gave her even in this cold barren land.

The girl wondered if there ever will be a time where she would be able to smile in this world again, but as the world crumbled around her and as time continued to tick, she put down the photo and begun her journey, wandering deeper and deeper into the throes of time.

Until she reaches that time, she will not stop, she _will_ walk back to him.

Back to the time where he's still waiting for her.


	3. For Eternity

_AN: This was inspired by an amazing doujin by nanakoblaze on tumblr - both an awesome artist and friend, do check out her work!_

* * *

 _Summary: Most of them I just met this year... But it feels as if I've known them from somewhere else before... Somewhere, sometime, a long long time ago... However, i can't help but feel that someone is still missing... Someone really important to me..._

* * *

 **For Eternity**

* * *

 _Flames ripped forth from his hands and through his skin, crackling viciously as it licked the surface of everything that surrounded him, the white-hot flames destroying everything in sight and leaving nothing but smoldering piles of ash behind. Smoke and ash invaded his lungs, clouding his vision and his head felt like lead_

 _But none of that mattered now, for all he could see was her._

 _His throat was hoarse and raw from screaming, his clawed hands reaching out towards the glowing figure before him as desperation pumped through his veins, his pain-racked body straining towards her even as something ripped out from his back and blood ran down his horned head._

 _Diamond-like tears dripped from her bloodied face, her hair created an ethereal golden halo around her that accented the glow that radiated out from her. She bit down on her cracked lips as she held back that harrowing sobs that threatened emerged, and his heart ached at how broken she sounded when she cried out,_

 _" N-Natsu, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry!"_

 _As the glow around her grew in intensity, casting a light that's both soothing yet utter agonizing to him, at the last minute, she lifted her face, the top half of her face remained shrouded by her golden hair, but her lips were what made his breadth catch in his throat and his chest constrict painfully, along with her words,_

 _" ..w... ou...wa..f...e...?"_

 _The light completely enveloped her, and his world shattered right before his eyes as a guttural roar of utter agony ripped past his throat,_

 _" NO!"_

* * *

Olive green eyes flew open in the darkness with a startled gasped as the 18 year old jerked up awake, perspiration ran down his face and flattened his vivid pink hair as ragged gasps escaped his lips.

" That nightmare again...?" He groaned, running a hand through his damp hair before coming down to grab the material above his aching heart, muttering to himself, " Who _is_ she?"

* * *

" Whoa flame shit, you look like...well, shit."

" Reeeeeal creative, Gray." Levy sniggered behind her hand, before turning to look at Natsu in concern, " Another sleepless night?"

" Yeah..." Natsu let out a loud yawn in reply, glaring weakly at the shirtless man as he shielded his bleary eyes from the blaring sun with a hand, " And your face hurts my eyes, ice freak."

" Ash hole!"

" Stripper!"

" Smoke breath!"

" Frozen turd!"

" Fla-"

" Everyone listen!" A foot slammed down onto the ground, every person present cringing at the sound the gravel paving cracking beneath her shoe, before turning her sharp brown eyes to glare at the two teens before her,

" Were the both of you fighting?"

Their knees shook and sweat pored down their backs before the red-eyed demon as her suffocatingly thick murderous aura threatened to swallow them whole, faced between death by the hand of the growing demon before them and their dislike for each other, they slung their arms around each other's shoulders and squeaked in sync, " N-N-No ma'am!"

Erza sighed, shaking her head before she pointed at the pooling fabric at Gray's feet, " Gray, your clothes."

The raven-haired man looked down immediately and cussed, ducking down to retrieve his discarded pants," Shit, again?!"

The student council president flicked back her scarlet hair, and paced back and forth in front of the group, swinging a finger around as she started her lecture," Today marks the 70th anniversary of Fairy Academy..."

Sucking on something that got stuck on his canine like teeth, Gajeel tsked, " Here she goes again..."

"... It was exactly on this day, 70 years ago, that Fairy Academy was built by the first principle Mavis Vermilion, to honor the mages from Fairy Tail who died during the war 700 years ago."

" Is she ever going to finish?" Gray groaned, flinching back when the scarlet haired student council president tuned her sharp gaze to look at him, continuing with gritted teeth.

" It is also the day that the mages of Fairy Tail killed the Black Mage Zeref 700 years ago, the day of the Great Magnolia Fire and also the day when all magic disappeared from Earthland."

With a last step and a loud exhale to extinguish whatever feelings of annoyance she felt before, she turned to look expectantly at the group with sparkling eyes as she gestured at the towering building behind her, " So to celebrate them and their sacrifices, we're going to the Fairy Tail Museum today!"

" You mean the wizard museum of our school?!" Levy's eyes sparkled, squealing and clapping her hands in delight as she hopped lightly on her feet, " Score!"

" Che, boring." Gajeel huffed, but Levy quickly rounded on him, speaking in rapid fire speed,

" WHAT! Do you know how hard it is to enter that museum?! Very! It is only open to very special people and only on very _very_ special occasions! Being able to go in is like striking lottery, entering heaven, getting a _first edition copy_ of Layla Heart's book-"

" Okay okay, calm yer non-existent tits, shrimp, i get it," Gajeel looked away at the scandalous look on Levy's face and grumbled, placing a calloused hand on her head and messing up her hair," This place is a real big deal to you, i'm only gonna stick around cause you're going."

" Juvia will only go if Juvia's beloved Gray-sama is going!" The blue haired female gushed with hearts in her eyes as she committed to memory (again) every pectoral and curve in Gray's glinting shirtless body _(again)_ as he exchanged glares with Natsu through a pure eye battle while tossing snide remarks at each other,

" I ain't going if you go, Natsu!"

" What, you wanna fight now, Gray?!"

The two heard something snap behind them and gulped, turning slowly to look back only to find Erza's face right next to theirs, practically feeling her breath down their necks as she growled,

" YOU TWO MUST GO."

Arms linked, their saluted with a high pitched squeak, " A-Aye Sir!"

* * *

As they walked through the huge gates of what was once the mage guild of Fairy Tail now remodeled into a museum, Natsu couldn't help but feel a strange sense of nostalgia when his eyes landed on the worn wooden stools of the proud bar table that was the center piece of the room.

While running his hands on the protective glass casing that covered the wide mission board and the yellowed pieces of paper that hung on the well reserved cork board beneath it, he observed that his friends were feeling the same way as well, judging by the almost wistful expression on their faces.

" Most of them I just met this year, but it feels as if I've known them from somewhere else before." He thought, face scrunching up in thought," But i can't help but feel that someone is still missing... Someone really important to me..."

He shook his head, attempting to shake off the sudden sense of lost and emptiness that blossomed in his chest, and instead focused on moving his feet forward.

" Fairy Tail's library is so big!" Levy gushed, leaning against Gajeel for support, " Help me, i think i'm going to faint."

He simply grunted and grabbed her by her shoulders, leading her away from the site before she descended any further into book coma, " Let's go, shrimp, this place is boring."

Turning around the corner, a rather unmanly scream emerged from Gray's mouth as he leapt back in surprise when he came face to face with a particularly wide canvas that hung on the wall of frames, " The 7th master looks as scary of Erza!"

The said person turned her dangerously gleaming eyes to look at him, " What did you just say Gray?!"

" Alright everyone!" Mira, the school's student councilor and official tour guide for the museum, chirped happily, much to Gray's relief when she saved him from much pain and horror, walking with a skip in her step as she led them down into the basement of the guild, " Now you will see the most important thing of this museum..."

Gesturing towards them to walk in front of her, she beamed with pride as she looked up at the gleaming crystal pillar, " ...The Fairy Heart."

The group looked up, and their jaws dropped, " _A girl_?!"

Mira looked knowingly in Natsu's direction as her voice spun the tale of the girl in crystal, her lips curving up in a wistful yet expectant smile, " In the book of Fairy Tail, it describes her as a fairy of pure heart that sacrificed herself to protect her friend during the Great Magnolia Fire. A sacrifice that trapped the sleeping beauty in a crystal coffin..."

Her voice trailed off into a hushed whisper, " ...waiting for the day her fated one comes to wake her up."

Glancing at her friend from the corner of her eye, Lisanna looked over startled at Natsu's shadowed face and at his violently trembling body, " Natsu..?"

The pinkette grabbed his head with both hands, falling to his knees and heaving violently when the pain in his chest grew to the point that it was hard for him to even breath, ragged gasps escaped his mouth and tears poured from his eyes as a barrage of images assaulted his brain, along with a bright, chime-like voice that sent shudders through his body.

 _" Look Natsu! I've got the Fairy Tail mark too!"_

A flash of pink invaded his vision, as the Fairy Tail logo lingered in his vision and faded away.

 _" But... I still want to be in the guild... I love Fairy Tail!"_

He could almost smell her tears, feeling the salty wet droplets drip onto his shoulders as he carried her away from the sky prison.

 _" I don't want to run away by myself..."_

He felt himself being weighed down, as if a mountain of boulders just landed on him, watching helplessly as she was yanked up by her hair, but she still smiled radiantly through her pain and her tears at him.

 _" Because no matter what, it's always more fun when we're together!"_

Then he was transported into a dark corridor filled with writhing shadows as an overwhelming wave of rage and despair crashed into him as her life blood slipped from her lips and poured from the gaping hole in her abdominal area, watching as her bloodied lips curved up in a pained grimace while she traced the pink mark on the back of her past self's hand,

 _" I really...wanted to go on more adventures..."_

And then he was in a achingly familiar field of fire, talons ripped past his human hands and wings sprouted from his back, desperation pumped through his veins as he clambered towards the glowing figure with every ounce of energy he had left in his battered body, screaming and roaring out her name in an attempt to stop her as she drifted further and further from him with tears pouring forth from her eyes in fat, thick streams.

 _" N-Natsu, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry!"_

" L-Lucy...?" He choked through his tears, looking up at the serene sleeping face of the blond angel before him, taking several staggering steps forwards as the scene continued to played out in his eyes.

Just before the golden glow enveloped her, Lucy looked up and forced a smile at him through her tears, reaching out to touch his bloodied face, placing a light peck on his horned head before whispering those soft words into his ear with her sorrow filled voice,

 _" Will you wait for me... Natsu?"_

Her warmth vanished from his cheek the instant the last word slipped from her lips, and in a bright flash of light, something shattered in him. Where she once stood, in her place was a huge crystal that held her captive within. As the last tear slipped from her cheek, red clouded his vision, and he roared into the sky as his captivating light was snuffed out right before his eyes.

 _" NO!"_

" Natsu snap out of it!"

Shaken out of his reverie, he briefly noted the concerned looks on his friends faces, but nothing mattered to him at this moment, but _her._

Only her.

 _Only Lucy._

" I'm sorry..." He croaked as he stood up shakily, his eyes remained trained on her as he walked towards her crystal, " I'm sorry for forgetting you... _Lucy_."

Placing a hand on the smooth, surprisingly warm surface of the fairy's heart, he looked up at the sleeping face of his love with brimming olive green eyes, " Don't worry, Lucy..."

" I'll always wait for you..." He managed a smile as tears continued to flow down his cheeks, placing a hand above his heart as his words came out in a hushed promise," Even in my next lives, and for many more to come. I'll wait for you for an eternity even if i have to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Till the day i finally get to hold you in my arms again."_


	4. Who Am I? - Angst Week Day 1

_AN: Oh jeez, it feel like forever since i've produced a decent fic *screams*, but hey i'm back! And of course, it's angst week, ANGST week, i ain't missing this for the world man, oh hell no! Time to get my angst engine revved up again!_

* * *

Summary : Her voice. That was the only thing he wished to hear. But of course, wishes are a double edged sword. Nalu. FT Angst Week Day 1: Silence

* * *

 **Who Am I?**

* * *

The first time he met her, was in a rowdy bar by the corner of the street where he lived, sitting by the counter with a drink in hand and smiling brilliantly.

Despite the dim lighting, she was simply radiant – emanating an aura of pure warmth and light that drew all eyes to her.

Mira was the first to notice him gaping openly at her, giggling, she nudged at the girl with an elbow, making both her and her blue haired friend look over in the direction she pointed at.

"Oh Natsu!" Levy exclaimed excitedly, hopping off her stool and grabbing his arm, dragging him over, "Say hi to my new friend!"

"I-I-I'm Natsu, nice to m-meet you!" He blurted out, sticking out a hand rigidly.

The girl smiled at him, taking his hand in hers and shaking it.

Next thing he knew, she pushed her phone into his hands.

Typed into it and blinking back at him in bold, black font, were the seven words that changed his life.

 _"Nice to meet you, Natsu. I'm Lucy!"_

* * *

The second time he met her, he spilled coffee all over her.

Waking up late was bad enough.

But waking up late when _Erza's_ in the office was tantamount to instant death.

"Shit shit _shit_!"

Cussing as he weaved past the morning crowd, Natsu balanced his coffee and suitcase in one hand while fumbling to wrap his scarf around his neck with the other.

Seeing the gleaming doors of Fairy Tail Corp in sight, he picked up his speed, brushing past security and hopping over the gates, and managing to slide into the elevator just in time.

The doors snapped shut, and Natsu let out a sigh of relief, till a steely voice sent chills down his spine.

"Natsu Dragneel…."

Cloudy brown liquid dripped from the tips of her blond hair, as Lucy stared back at him open-mouthed in shock, her once crisp white top stained brown with spilled coffee that splashed out from his cup that he still held out in front of him.

But no, it was not her voice that made cold sweat break on his brow, nor was it her deadly gaze that sent chills down his spine.

The scarlet demon stalked towards him from beside the blond, eyes gleaming with a murderous intent that's almost palpable in the air, "How dare you do this to Lucy when she's visiting…"

"E-Erza!" Natsu squeaked, his heart at his throat when he felt the cold metal doors at his back, the numbers on the elevator display flickering a countdown to his death.

The blond shook her head, typing furiously into her phone as she grabbed onto Erza's sleeve in an attempt to grab her attention.

But one simply _does not_ escape the demon's wrath with just words.

Wielding a metal ruler before her like a blade, Erza's roar could be heard from throughout the whole building, as the elevator doors opened with a happy ding.

"I shall have your head!"

* * *

The third time they met, it was back at the bar.

Since that 'incident', they've been texting each other non-stop, even catching glimpses of each other in the office, but never close enough to look each other in the face.

But those little exchanges, small gifts and messages left on their desks or phones were good enough for them.

However, the moment Natsu stepped through the door, he knew something was wrong.

The blond woman still smiled, communicating with her ever present mobile phone.

But she lost some of her glow- her smile strained and her eyes so hollow and filled with such deep sorrow, as if she might just break down into tears at any moment.

And for some reason, seeing that expression on her face made him feel positively livid.

She noticed him marching straight up to her, cocking her head to the side in an inquisitive manner at the tight expression on his face. But before she could type anything down, he wrapped his arms around her, making her freeze up in shock as he held onto her with a hand at the back of her head.

"I don't know what happened, or which fucker it is that made you this way." He said, his voice pinched with anger and worry, hands trembling slightly with restraint, "But please don't have that kind of expression on your face, I don't know _what_ I'd do when I see you in this state.

She shook in his arms, before breaking down into soundless sobs in his arms, hugging him back tightly as she buried her face into his scarf.

That day, a connection bound them together by a similar fate and sorrow.

The television buzzed to life at the click of the button, and the remote fell from Mira's fingers as she covered her mouth in shock.

 _"At 7 this evening, Mr Jude Heartfilia of Kozern Holdings passed away from…leaving his entire empire and fortune to his only child…recovering from laryngeal surgery…"_

* * *

 _"LUCY!"_

Natsu woke up with a jolt, hands outstretched.

Breathing heavily, his bloodshot eyes looked dully from side to side, before landing on a particular photo framed up on his wall – the only frame that survived his random bouts of violence throughout the months.

Stepping over glass shards and fallen furniture, he made his way over to the frame, trembling fingers tracing the brilliant smile frozen in time.

He still remembered that day as clear as day, the heavy weight of the box in his breast pocket as he waited for her outside her clinic, walking in circles while nibbling on his nails.

A loud banging on his door jolted him out of his reverie, and a muffled voice shouted from behind it, "Natsu! Get your ass out here at once!"

"E-Erza, maybe he could use a gentler approach?"

"This has gone for far too long Mira! It's been three months since Lu-"

He slammed open the door with a feral snarl, "Don't you _dare_ say her name."

Mira flinched back at the almost bestial look in his eyes, taking in his haggard state and the utter carnage of the apartment was in with a horrified gasp.

Erza, on the other hand, remained unfazed, marching in without so much as a second word, and wordlessly picking up the fallen items and setting them upright.

"Leave. Now." He growled, stalking towards Erza, "You've no right-!"

In one swift move, Erza grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, eyes narrowed menacingly at him, but gleaming wetly with unshed tears, " _I've_ no right? No. _You_ have no right, Natsu."

"Who are _you_ to hog all of Lucy's possessions to yourself?"

"Don't say her name…" He moaned weakly.

"Who are _you_ to treat yourself as if you are the _only_ victim here?"

"No…Stop…"Natsu tried to cover his ears, but one sharp sentence cut him in his tracks.

"Who are _you_ Natsu? Look at yourself right now and tell me."

She released him, and he flopped onto the floor, back against the wall, as she continued, "Cause I'm looking at you now, and you are _not_ the Natsu that Lucy once loved. You've lost that right the moment you decided to lock yourself up here in her apartment."

Mira rushed over to his side, bringing him into her arms, "Erza! You're being too harsh on him!" She chastised.

"He needs to hear it, Mira, it's the only way he's ever going to get over-"

"I wanted to propose to her."

Natsu muttered, bringing his hands up to his face, as both Erza and Mira looked at him with mixed expressions of shock and horror.

"I was there at the clinic, waiting for her in one of the waiting rooms, I had the ring, the flowers, I even wore a damn suit." He laughed bitterly, running a hand through his unkempt hair as he continued to recount.

"But even after an hour, she never came out, it was only when I saw another patient enter the room, that I realised something was wrong."

He could almost feel the paper wrapping in his hands once more, the way the flower petals scattered when he tossed the bouquet onto the floor, taking off in the direction of the exit.

He could feel the way his blood froze in his veins once more, when he discovered her fallen purse by the sidewalk, and her cracked phone.

And he could feel, the all-encompassing silence that followed, after the shot was fired, the feel of her warm blood splattering onto him as she fell into his arms, jumping just in time in front of the bullet before him.

"I could have saved her." He finally said, grabbing at his hair, laughing hysterically, "Instead what did I do? I stood there staring like a complete idiot, her blood flowing from my hands, and I simply _stood there_!"

Looking up at the two women before him with haunted eyes, he smiled - a smile so filled with sorrow, bitterness and anger, that had the two of them recoiling back a couple steps.

"I finally got to her her voice, and do you know what were her first and last words, do you know what it was, Erza, Mira? Do you?"

"Of course you don't, no one ever will, because her last words, will forever be trapped in the void she created within me."

"The void only she can fill."

Natsu met Erza's eyes, and he grinned bitterly, "So tell me Erza, who am i?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Her hands trembled, as she struggled to reach for his face, her lips tilted upwards in a gentle curve as she stroked his cheek, trying to convey her message to him with her eyes._

 _Pressing her bloodied lips to his cheek, she whispered with her last dying breath, making his eyes go wide in both wonder and denial._

 _And finally._

 _Pure agony._

 ** _"Natsu…"_**


	5. Fallen - Angst Week Day 7

_AN: This literally came in the middle of the night when i accidentally fell of my bed and whacked the side of my head. I guess i should do that more often (or not?) cause bloody hell this was long! It started out as a prompt for another day, but then i realized, i rather invest my time into writing one prompt with all my heart (and still rather painful head) than to write many half-assed ones. So enjoy the ride ya'll, cause i got a tad literature-ly here~_

* * *

Summary : For her, he'd gladly fall from grace to protect her from harm. For him, she'd gladly face the great devil himself if it would wipe him of all sin. Nalu. FT Angst Week Day 7: Fairy Tale.

* * *

 **Fallen**

* * *

Etherious Natsu Dragneel prowled the bloodstained war grounds with a feral grin, eyes alight with a wild gleam as he reaped each dirty, mortal souls with glee, feeling the rush of pure ecstasy and euphoria racing through his veins as their blood spilled onto the dirt and ran down his arms.

He licked each bloodied talon with relish, slowing cornering a human to a wall, savouring the look of pure horror and fear in those puny black eyes as he raised his gleaming claws for the kill.

 _"Stop!"_

A bright flash of light, and the demon was sent flying, with ease, he unfurled his wings, and landed softly to the ground, accessing the new arrival with amusement.

Snapping a gleaming golden key from her belt, the woman stepped in front of the mortal and barked sharply, her eyes trained determinedly at her foe, "Hurry! Run to Fairy Tail, tell them I sent you!"

"Who are-"

 _"JUST GO!"_

The two circled each other as the survivor scrambled away, and E.N.D grinned widely, baring his fangs at her, "To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting an angel such as you?"

She scoffed, blowing a few wayward blond strands from her face in contempt, "I'm no angel, and I certainly don't need to be one to _take down a filthy demon like you!"_

As she charged at him, the demon E.N.D simply licked his lips, "Feisty, _I like them feisty!"_

Gold and crimson clashed.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she found herself chained up and caged, the wheels of the cart clattering noisily and making the whole cage jerk and shake with each bump they ran over.

"For a mortal, you fight good, woman."

She jerked away from the voice, and her eyes met amused crimson, glaring at him, she spat at his direction, " _Don't_ patronise me demon, I have a name. And it's _fuck off_."

A ringing pain cracked past her cheek, and she slammed to the side of the cage with a loud thud, "You human filth! How dare you insult Master-"

As quick as lightning, the lesser demon's head fell to the ground soundlessly, shocked eyes landing on her when it rolled to a stop, as the body flopped lifelessly to the ground.

"Let this be a warning to all of you." E.N.D said coldly, the temperature around him spiking up several degrees, "She's _mine_. No one's to touch her but _me_ , if not…"

He left the rest unsaid, but his glowing crimson eyes left little to discuss, much less object, so without a second wasted, the lesser demons continued their march.

Feeling his gaze at her back, she snapped, "Do you want something, demon?"

He simply flicked the dark, tar like substance from his talons, "Nothing much, _fuck off_ ," He grinned widely when she scowled at the emphasis, "Just wondering what you're real name is, well if you get tired of being called 'fuck off' of course, a shame it'll be though, I'm quite fond of it."

She huffed, and turned her head away, remaining silent, and staying that way, refusing both food and water with a curt jerk of her head, simply watching the scenery pass beyond the bars of her cage.

Not a single syllable she uttered, even when E.N.D picked and poked at her for his amusement, endlessly irritating her to no end, but the only reaction he could ever coax from her, was a heated glare of utter, complete hatred and disdain, before she returned to her unresponsive state.

It's not till a few days later, when a dark looming fortress came into sight, that she finally opened her mouth, uttering a single word.

"Lucy."

E.N.D stopped half-rant, jerking back in surprise in his saddle, "Excuse me?"

Turning back to look at him, she lifted her head, and met his eyes.

"Lucy. That's my name, so _stop_ calling me that stupid thing."

* * *

"Dammit Lucy, eat something for fucks sake, I didn't bring you here to die on me."

Said person remained unresponsive, simply staring out into the distance as she sat by the windowsill, letting the rain soak her through – letting the cold soak right down to her bone, and drip down the metal chain cuffed around her ankle.

"It's the third goddamn week, you can't just live on water, you humans aren't built to live this way."

Second ticked by and so did his patience, slamming the tray of food down, he grabbed the bowl of broth and forced her to look at him by her chin.

"For fuck-"

"Master E.N.D."

The pink haired demon scowled, setting the bowl back down, "What is it, Mard, I'm in a middle of something here."

"Your presence is required immediately in the throne room."

He froze, "Zeref is back?"

Lucy's body jerked in response to the name, eyes widening, the first signs of life stirring in her once dull eyes.

"Yes." Calculative black orbs scrutinised the blond mortal, "And he insists that you bring along your… _pet_."

"There's no need for that, Mard."

The air in the room dropped to below freezing temperature, and Zeref stepped past the threshold, smiling gently in the E.N.D's direction.

A smile that never reached his cold, dark eyes.

"Zeref." E.N.D took a step forward, blocking Lucy from sight, "What are you doing here?"

Feigning a hurt expression, Zeref gasped, "After 20 years and this is the treatment you give me, my dear brother, I'm hurt!"

"It's been too long since you've came home, of course I'd welcome you personally," His eyes slid to the side, "I'd never summon you to me like _common servant_."

Mard flinched back, and immediately excused himself.

"And who is this young lady?"

In a blink, Zeref appeared in front of Lucy, tilting her head up with a finger.

"Interesting." He smirked darkly, as if indulging in some dark secret and he stared right into her eyes, "Very interesting indeed."

"She's my new pet-"

"Lucy, is it? You have an interesting taste in playthings, my dear brother, especially one as…intriguing as this."

"Can the both of you stop talking as if I'm some object ready for the auction?" Lucy growled, "Yes I'm human and no way in hell am I someone's _pet_!"

Spitting out the last word like venom on her lips, she glared back at Zeref, meeting him eye to eye, "Especially not to the brother of the person who _murdered my mother_!"

She lunged at him, a jagged shard of pottery in hand as she rammed it into his chest with all her strength.

He laid there motionless, Lucy panting directly over him, and she froze.

Zeref grinned manically, looking right at her with bloody, red eyes, slowly slinking upright, laughing lowly as she scrambled away from him.

"Do you think Layla would have at least tried that before, little Lucy Heartfilia?" Plucking out the shard, he tossed it to the side flippantly, he sneered, "Or do you need to be reminded of what transpired that night once more?"

E.N.D stepped between them, eyes narrowed and body tensed in fury, but his hands trembled ever so slightly, "Leave us, Zeref, you've had your fun."

Zeref spared him one glance, and smirked, lifting his hands up in mock surrender, "You're right, brother, I should leave, there is still much to prepare to celebrate your recent victory in Magnolia."

The temperature spiked up, and mist rose from his arms, raising a hand, Zeref's crimson eyes held E.N.D's captive, before sending him smashing into the wall beside Lucy, "Keep your pet on a leash if you wish to keep it, brother, or the next time, I won't be as lenient."

The door slammed shut behind the dark lord as he swept out with a flourish, and suddenly, Lucy could breathe, her chest rising and falling heavily as she desperately tried to control her pulse.

Looking over to E.N.D – who had since slumped down onto the floor with his head in his hands, she said through panted breath, using the bed post as leverage to stand, "Why…do you let him…talk to you that way?"

He didn't even lift his head, "In what way?"

"That way! As if you are beneath him, as if he owns you, both of you are similar entities are you not? So why do you allow yourself to be talked down to like that? Where is your pride-"

"Don't talk to me as if you know me!" Blackened flames spewed from his body at his outburst, "What makes you, a mere mortal, think you can make such assumptions without any basis?!"

"You don't even _know_ me."

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Lucy remained unfazed, coming to a stop beside him with her arms folded, her face set in a determined scowl, "But the obnoxious, cocky, overbearing smartass demon I knew for only three weeks would never let anyone, demon or not, talk down to him like that."

"So where is that idiotic demon I know now?"

E.N.D stared shell-shocked at the defiant blond before him, his shoulders shook, and he burst out laughing, grabbing at his sides as he rolled around in a proper stomach-grabbing-jaw-aching-tear-inducing laugh.

Discreetly flicking away the tears from his eyes, he rasped, "For a human, you are pretty fearless, calling this great almighty demon cocky and idiotic. Damned woman, do you not fear death?"

She scoffed, a ghost of a smile forming on her lips, "Death? Death is a luxury granted to those who no longer have anything to left to live in life."

"I, on the other hand, still have too much to live for."

She extended a hand to him, one not ravaged by a single shard of pottery, "Stand up demon, I believe it's time we had a proper introduction."

"What? Why?"

"You hate Zeref too right? At least that's the vibe I got when watching the both of you go at it just now, unless I'm wrong-"

"No you're right." E.N.D shook his head, "But rather than hate, I disagree with his methods and how he's been blinded by power."

She nodded to herself, "Exactly. I hate his guts and you simply don't like how he's going about doing thing." Extending a hand to him once more, she said, "So what do you say? An enemy's enemy is my friend?"

"Friend…?" E.N.D tasted the word in his mouth, liking the foreign sensation it brought.

"I suppose you could say so." Grabbing his hand, she hefted him upright, "You already know who I am, but I'm going to say it again."

"The name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. And you are?"

"I am Etherious-"

 _"_ Ah ah ah no!"

He glared at her in annoyance, "What? I was simply introducing myself like you asked-"

"No. I ask who _you_ are. Not what everyone calls you."

"I…" He begun hesitantly.

Lucy nodded, urging him on, "Go on."

"Who are _you_?"

"I'm…" Jerking his head up, his eyes met hers, finding himself drawn into the bottomless depths of deep brown, and for the first time in a long time, he felt… _warmth_.

"I'm Natsu."

"Natsu eh? Well it sound way better than E.N.D that's for sure."

"Now Natsu, do you have any more food on you? I don't know about you, but I'm _starving._ "

* * *

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Puny Mortal."

"Stinking demon."

After seven months, it became a common sight in the fortress to see the great demon E.N.D and his mortal pet walking the grounds tossing insults flippantly at each other.

However, even the lesser demons realised, that their great master was changing – gradually, but surely. No longer does he mutilate his underlings just for the sake of it, no longer does he go on hunts, and most importantly, no longer does he kill, the scent of blood that used to soak through his very being, barely left a trace on him now.

The great demon E.N.D was changing, and he was becoming more…

 _Human._

From his position high above one of the towers, Dark Lord Zeref looked down at the bickering duo through the red tinted glass of his windows, seeing his dear, ignorant brother help the mortal to her feet when she stumbled, holding onto her head, before waving him off with yet another insult.

At that moment.

Zeref grinned.

* * *

 _"Zeref!"_

The name reverberated through the fortress, loose rubble fell from the ceilings and dust blew up as Natsu stormed through the halls, eyes alight with fury as he burned everything in sight and sent tremors straight through the earth with every pulse of white, hot magic that flushed out of him.

The heavy oaken doors of the throne room blasted off the hinges and flew across the wide room in splinters, and there stood the great demon himself, breathing heavily, heat rolling off him in waves.

His eyes seeking out only one person.

And there she was, on a knee, her back to him as she panted, a bloodied knife in hand and a hand on her arm.

She hissed as she gripped at the gash, blood seeping through the seams of her fingers as she attempted to stop the bleeding.

She knew Natsu was there, and he knew exactly why he came, but she simply could not back down now.

She was running out of time.

"My dear brother!" Zeref rose from his throne, his arms wide open in welcome. "I'm so glad you finally decided to join us!"

His only reply was a heated growl, before a wall of flame blew up in front of him, removing Zeref from sight as Natsu rushed over to Lucy's side.

"No don't!" She screamed, scrambling away from him when he reached out to touch her shoulder, eyes wide and staring at him with a guarded expression.

But, for just the briefest of moments, was that guilt he saw in her eyes?

"Lucy?" He approached her slowly – as if she were a cornered animal, hands up in an expression of peace, "What- "

"Don't. Come any closer." Lifting an obsidian blade at him, he froze in his spot, her voice cracking with emotion when she looked away from him, "Just, don't."

Her lips trembled, breathing unsteadily as her vision blurred, with both exhaustion and tears.

She could just feel the hurt and confusion seeping from him – hurt from her rejection, confusion from her actions.

But she supposed it was now or never for her, as she steeled her gaze at the dark figure waiting patiently beyond the flaming wall.

"Zeref! It's the end of the line for you!"

"Now look what you've done to my beloved brother." He hummed, walking through the flames nonchalantly as if it were never there at all. "He looks positively hurt, my little half-ling."

She hissed at the term, "I may only be a half-ling, but the half of me that possesses Mavis's blood may well be enough to take you down Zeref."

Darkness flared from his shadow, casting the hall in writhing branches of dark magic as his eyes glowed bright red with fury, hissing in echo of his words.

"Do. Not. Say. Her. Name."

The tendrils rose from the ground and walls, slinking from side to side fluidly like a snake poised for an attack as Lucy walked fearlessly towards him.

"And why not? I will say her name as many times as I want."

"That doesn't change the fact that you killed her with your own hands."

" _Enough!"_

Natsu recovered from shock enough to shout out in alarm, "Lucy!"

His body moved even before his mind could process it, jumping in front of her with his arms outstretched, his eyes involuntarily snapping shut.

But the pain did not come, and neither did the blood.

Opening his eyes, just a hair's breadth away from his face, the deadly tips of the shadow spears froze before him.

However, the blond wasn't so lucky.

Lucy coughed, blood splattering onto the floor before her as she stared at the protruding spikes that ran through her back in disbelief, the shadows writhing maliciously beneath her own.

Natsu looked back in horror, _"No!"_

The shadows ripped out of her abdomen with a sickening squelch, and Natsu barely managed to catch her before she collapse onto the ground.

"Nononono…." He ripped at whatever fabric he could get his hands on, pressing it onto the seeping wound. "You hang in there Lucy, I'll…I'll…"

"Step away from that filthy thing Natsu." Zeref simply narrowed his eyes at the sight, "So what if I killed her? I can bring her back."

"Y-You're wrong, Zeref." Lucy rasped, "The dead cannot be brought back to life, no matter how hard you try-"

" _You lie_!" He roared, "They can! And Natsu is the perfect testament to that!"

It felt like the world fell around him, and Natsu gasped, his heart beating deafeningly in his ears, "What?"

Lucy finally looked up at him, and a single tear slipped down her cheek, pain evident in her eyes, "Yes, Natsu. You've died once."

"But Zeref brought you back," She looked at the said person, a knowing gaze in her eyes, "At a price."

"Do you remember it now, Zeref?"

"Don't you dare-!"

A crack.

"The price for bringing Natsu back to life…"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The crack became a fissure.

 _"…was your own."_

Zeref touched the side of his face, and when he looked at his hand, a shard of porcelain white stared back at him, before dissipating into dust.

Natsu stepped forward, his eyes wide as he looked at the cracks running through Zeref's body, "B-Brother?"

Zeref laughed bitterly, throwing the dust onto the floor, "So what if I'm dead? So what if I'm nothing but a ghost trapped in a vessel of my desire? That doesn't change the fact that I will bring Mavis back."

"Even if it meant in the death of thousands. "

Lucy shoulders slumped, face weary with resignation, "I hoped that you wouldn't say that, seems like I can't save you after all."

"But even if I can't save you, the least I can do is set you free, Zeref."

"Save? Free? Mavis?" Natsu shook his head, his eyes showing only a fragment of the inner turmoil raging within him, "What the fuck is happening right now?!"

"And Lucy, just how- "Natsu's voice cracked mid-sentence, his chest constricting almost painfully, "How do you- Since when have you known all this?"

"I've known for a while now. "She turned her head away, not wanting to see the look of betrayal being directed at her on his face, her voice a hushed whisper, "Since the day we met."

"And you've never thought of telling me? Has that thought _ever_ passed your mind?" His voice raised in volume, as the anger beneath slowly bared it ugly fangs, stomping down on the lingering emotions of betrayal and hurt, "Has a single moment we spent together meant nothing to you?"

Lucy flinched back as if she'd been slapped.

"Were you only using me then?"

With each word, he grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Every word, every smile, every story, was it all lies?"

"P-Please Natsu, don't make this any harder for me." Her voice trembled, coughing out more blood in her distress.

"Tell me!" Grabbing both her hands that held the clothes to her wound, his eyes wild with denial as he searched her eyes for some kind of sign – some hope that the woman he knew is still in there. "Please…"

Tears dripped freely from her chin, bloodied blond tresses swinging wildly as she continuously shook her head, the sobs she desperately tried to hold back betraying her as they bubbled out.

"They weren't lies, Natsu." She sobbed, and the lost expression on his face lighted up with the slightest bit of hope, but that only made Lucy break down even more. "The days I spent with you were easily the best I've ever had in this short life of mine."

"But i'm so sorry Natsu," She said through heavy sobbed, her heaving only causing more blood to soak through the fabric. "I'm so sorry."

"Because of me, you're going to end up alone again."

He forced an optimistic grin, "W-What, but I have you-"

"I used you to kill Zeref."

Natsu stared at her in disbelief, his head snapping to the side to look at where his brother stood.

Gone was the notorious Dark Lord, all that remained was a almost pristine porcelain statue of what _was_ Zeref.

His hands dropped to his side, simply staring at it in horror.

"T-The only way to kill an immortal demonic spirit, was to cut his remaining links to the physical world, and that link happened to be you, Natsu."

"Zeref was a demon, so the only way to get rid of him, was to get rid of the demon in you."

Tears flowed freely from her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Natsu."

"Because from this day onwards, you're _human_."

Her hand let go of his arm as the last visages of his demon appearance fizzed away from his skin like ash, and fell limply to the side, and same cracks that formed on Zeref, started forming from that hand, making a malicious black trail up her arm at an alarming speed.

"From day one, I-I've been absorbing all the demonic etherious from you and replacing it with mine. I guess the effects are finally settling in now."

Looking down at his hands, he gasped at the soft, flesh that greeted him, and his hands flew up to grab at his hair, eyes widening even more.

His talon, his scales, his horns, they were all gone.

He was truly, irrevocably, _human_.

"Oh nononono," His attention snapped back to her when her eyes started drooping, breathing shallow, "Stay with me Lucy, don't you dare die on me!"

She managed a weary laugh, "I _am_ dying Natsu, you can't do anything to save me at this point."

"But this is not what you promised me!" He wailed, tone almost petulant, if not for the tears of pure grief and hopelessness that streaked from his cheeks, "Stay with me, Lucy!"

"That's right!" Natsu attempted, propping her upright with the best attempt at the smile he could manage, "T-That story last night, you've yet to finish it, you can't just leave it unfinished!"

"D-Does it end like with a happy ending like all the other stories you've told me, Lucy? It d-does right? Lucy? Lucy?!"

A shudder ran through her body, and she murmured weakly, the black cracks nearly at her neck, "I'm…'friad this one, isn't like the others…"

In seven simple lines, a chaste kiss on his cheek, the world crashed around Natsu, and she turned to stone in his arms, a single crystalline tear solidifying in his palm.

He knelt there as still as the stone she turned into, his heart as cold as hers and a hollowness that's almost like a void.

When her words finally settled, he laughed – loudly, maniacally, grabbing at his hair and pounding at his chest.

"How could you be so cruel, Lucy…"

"When you knew this story will never have a happy ending."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"And alas, Romeo found his Juliet, but there she slept, on her tomb, as beautiful as if she were just sleeping, but as cold as death."_

 _"Romeo swore an eternity to her, he kisses her once, drank the poison he bought, kisses her again, and dies in her arms."_

 _"Woken from her dead-like-sleep, Juliet find the love of her life dead in her arms."_

 _"Struck with grief, she kisses him, hoping to find death in the kiss of death granted by her love, but alas, she was denied of even that once last solace."_

 _"Taking his dagger to her heart, with a last gaze upon his pale cheeks, she sheathed it in her chest, and dies in his arms."_

 _"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo, and it's a perfect example for you, Natsu."_

 _"That not all stories have a happy ending."_


End file.
